Wizards v Pirates: A Karaoke Battle Royale
by BlueBubbles426
Summary: This is a silly New Year's fic. Some light Luffy/Nami and implied Zoro/Erza. Rated T for language and suggestive themes.


**A/N: So here is my first attempt at a crossover fic. I took a few liberties with both worlds, but it isn't entirely AU.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail, but I do love them both. Song credits are as follows.**

**Don't Stop Believin- Journey**

**Under Pressure and Bohemian Rhapsody- Queen**

**Don't You Want Me- The Human League**

**Together Forever- Rick Astley**

**Save A Horse Ride a Cowboy- Big and Rich **

**We Are Young and Some Nights- Fun**

Laughter filled the large room. New Year's Eve is a night where anyone can be anything. Magic happened. Luffy never really understood New Year's until he had friends of his own. Ace and Sabo always broke into Shank's liquor and drank. but Luffy wasn't a drinker, so New Year's never had much appeal. This year however, Sabo was with Koala at a party. Ace had come with, since he was dating Vivi, who would never abandon her friends. This year, Ace had insisted they went to a bar though, as a condition. Usually the crew hung out at someone's house and played games. This year though, everyone was finally over 21 and Ace promised to buy all night, with Luffy as the designated driver. Everyone had quickly agreed.

Suddenly Luffy noticed Brooke was absent. Looking at the bar keep, a woman named Mirajane, he asked if she had seen his lanky friend. She giggled and pointed at the stage. As Luffy looked over, a piano interlude began a melody he knew very well began. Brooke, his feather boa wrapped around his neck, held the mic in his hand and a screaming audience began-

"Just a small town girl,"

"Living in a lonely world!" The audience screamed back.

Luffy clapped his hands, laughing. Leave it to Brooke to find the karaoke machine and break it out. As they reached the guitar solo, Brooke played the meanest air guitar Luffy had ever seen. He had friended Brooke before he had become famous, and though Brooke had left the biz, Luffy still loved watching his friend perform.

"Don't stop believin'!" The audience and Brooke ended in unison, as if at a rock concert. Brooke laughed and called out for another performer.

"I'll challenge ya," a gruff voice called from the booth in the corner. A large muscular man stood up, a cat with wings following behind.

"Yohohoho, a challenge?" Brooke chortled.

"Yeah, you pirates, versus us wizards," the man responded, "I know who you are, Brooke of the Straw Hats."

The room went silent with anticipation. Surely the Straw Hats had not stopped in Magnolia? Much less popped into Fairy Tail! Of all the local bars! The large man, who people could now see was Fairy Tail's very own Gajeel, stepped on stage and took the microphone from Brooke.

"I'm going to show you how we do it here in Fairy Tail," he said, looking over at Pantherlily. Pantherlily pressed play. The beat took the room and everyone rolled their eyes. As much as Gajeel was loved, listening to him perform "Under Pressure" by Queen every week got old, but nonetheless, it was time to show some Fairy Tail support. This week however, he was on point with every note, Luffy watched with shock as the cat started singing.

"Whoa, Ace, the cat is singing!" Luffy said, a little too loudly, to which someone hissed, "It's an Exceed."

Luffy clapped with everyone else as the song ended. This time a short old man took the stage.

"Well wizards, and pirate guests, it seems we have a battle royale on our hands! The gauntlet has been thrown, so who will you send Straw Hats? No one can compete twice, but duets are allowed. The winner will get 10,000 in their own currency."

Before Luffy could even process what he heard, a strong hand was pulling him up on stage. Nami quickly scrolled through the selections before starting a song. Luffy panicked.

"Nami, I don't know the words to this song," Luffy whispered.

"Luffy, follow the words on the screen, and if you mess up, you will be paying me the 10,000 beli we lose." she glared at him. He gulped and looked at karaoke machine.

"You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar, when I met you," Luffy began. As he went through the verse, he realized he knew these lyrics better than he thought. Nami knew him better than he thought, he guessed.

Now it was Nami's turn. He looked over at her. Her eyes met his dead on. He realized how much this song related to their situation. They had dated on and off for five years, yet they never seemed to say how they really felt. He knew she loved him, but he never had said it to her. How frustrated she must be.

"Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh?" They sang as the song faded out. They were both staring right at each other and the tension was thick in the air. Their chests rose and fell with emotion. Their MC, Malkov seemed to sense this and broke the moment.

"Alright Fairy Tail, show them what you've got!"

The next song was an upbeat pop song sung by a pink haired wizard named Natsu and his "Exceed" as Luffy had been corrected. The song was a relief after the charged performance Nami and Luffy had given. Luffy looked around and saw that both Nami and Robin were missing. He went to stand up and find them, but Sanji put his hand on Luffy's arm.

"Let her be, Luffy," Sanji said. It had broken his heart when Luffy and Nami started dating, but as long as Nami was happy, Sanji accepted it. It was when Nami wasn't happy that Sanji lit a cigarette like he did now and started to lecture Luffy. This time however, he was interrupted as Ace stood up to take the stage.

"This one is for fun, so join in!" Ace called out the the audience. Luffy knew before the song even started what Ace would have picked, and he knew how embarrassed Vivi was going to be, and indeed as he sang, "Save a horse ride a cowboy," Vivi went bright red and snickers went around the bar. Ace was usually very well mannered, but after a few shots, he usually forgot his tact. Luffy laughed and Sanji went over to comfort the mortified Vivi. Then he saw it, a red head girl looking over at Zoro. She had on a blue skirt and what looked like a breast plate. As soon as she noticed Luffy, she put a finger to her lips and looked away. Zoro completely unaware, was drinking as much sake as Fairy Tail kept in their store room. Finally Ace stopped mortifying Vivi and took his seat, though Luffy noticed Vivi was out of the room, Sanji too. Luffy knew Sanji all too well, and hoped Ace didn't choose tonight to be jealous.

A pretty blonde girl took the stage next, led by what Luffy could only describe as a "Lady Killer". His cool blue shades reflected the spotlight and his smooth voice played right into the hearts of the women. It was an unfair advantage and Luffy wondered if he was using other worldly magic.

It seemed the whole of the bar knew the song, because when the blonde joined in the crowd started "Na na na na na na."

"So if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down, I'll carry you home, tonight." the lady killer ended to an erupted high pitched scream from the women.

Malkov had to quiet the crowd. "We have had quite a fine battle, but it is almost time for the New Year, so I think a decision needs to be made." The crowd cheered. "I think a final group number per group is in order. Whoever gets the loudest cheer wins. Guests first. You're up Straw Hats."

Luffy stood on a box, above the others, minus Zoro and Robin who refused to embarrass themselves. The room was silent, until harmony cut through the room.

"Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck, some nights I call it a draw.

Some nights I wish my lips could build a castle, some nights I wish they'd just fall off.

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost.

Oh lord I'm still not sure what I stand for oh,

what do I stand for? What do I stand for?

Most nights I don't know, anymore."

It was damn good for no practice and the crowd responded in kind. Cheering and clapping to the beat. Ace surprised everyone, hitting a high note that sent the crowd in hysterics. Once the song ended, the crowd cheered and Malkov came back on stage.

"Kudos to you, Straw Hats, I haven't seen this bar this lively since I was scratching stone tablets in school," the crowd laughed, "But we still have the home team…. Fairy Tail!"

Clapping filled the room as the wizards took their place, lights off, just spotlights illuminating their faces. In perfect harmony, the kind only truly synchronized people can achieve, they began to an uproar before the first line was even done.

"Is this the real life?

Is this just fantasy?

Caught in a landslide,

No escape from reality.

Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see…"

The small blue Exceed stepped forward, mic in hand,

"I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy.'

That was it, the rest of the song was drowned out by cheers. The song ended and Malkov came on stage for the last time.

"It appears Fairy Tail can hold their own turf. Good battle Straw Hats, but the winner is Fairy Tail by a landslide."

Nami sunk her head into her arms, muttering about their lost beli. Zoro took another drink and laid back on the floor, still oblivious to the red head watching him. Then the countdown began, reminding Luffy why they had stopped in Magnolia in the first place.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone in the bar grabbed the person next to them and kissed them. Luffy grabbed Nami and planted a kiss, trying to make up for the night. She blushed and whispered, "You still owe me 10,000 beli."


End file.
